


Revenge

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Everyone gets revenge, Other, Pie is thrown, The Lodgers pay 0 attention to the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: You honestly didn't expect a group of rogue scientists to not get their revenge on the person who let them be arrested did you?





	Revenge

At this point, in the Society, screaming was not considered an abnormal thing. Nor was smoke. Throwing pies was new though.  
"THIS IS THE THIRD TIME TODAY!" Hyde yelled as he wiped off the remains of a cherry pie off his face. Rachel laughed at his angry expression as she ran around a corner. 

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" He shouted as he chased after her. As soon as he rounded the corner however, another pie smacked him in the face. Hyde stood completely still as the banana cream pie slowly fell off his face, allowing him to see Jasper, who looked a bit scared, but proud of himself at the same time. Like Rachel, he ran off through the door into the main hall.

-Hyde, you better not hurt them.- Jekyll said, appearing as a shadow beside Hyde. -This is probably just their revenge for you letting them get arrested.-

"But if I had stayed around I would have been arrested!" Hyde whined. He pulled a rag out of his pocket and used it too clean himself off. "I must admit though, their aim is quite good. Do you suppose we could teach them to throw knives?"

-Hyde you and I both know that we can't hit the right side of a barn.- Jekyll responded. -And even if we had better aim, I would still not let you teach them how to throw knives. It's too dangerous.-

"I live for danger!" Hyde proclaimed as he finished wiping off the rest of the pie. "There, like I was never pied."

-You should probably hang on to that rag, you might need it.-

"Now what in the world would give you that idea?"

-Well, if this is Rachel and Jasper getting their revenge, the other Lodger's are probably going to do the same thing.-

"Nonsense! This was simply Rachel, she probably just dragged Jasper into it. The other Lodgers are much more calm and respectable adults." Hyde said as he walked out through the door into the main hall. Which turned out to be a serious mistake.

"Target Spotted! Fire Away!"

Two make-shift catapults fired around a hundred pies directly towards Hyde.

-You were saying?-


End file.
